


I Needed the BATHROOM but I'll take the job

by RavenWolf48



Category: A little bit of Marvel 616, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Origins, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Amazing Spider-Man Movies
Genre: (Sex tags to come), Also RATINGS MIGHT CHANGE, Andrew Garfield Spider-Man?, Avengers (more than) Family, Basic Avengers, Bottom Peter Parker, Characters are from different tv shows/movies/comics, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Demanding Avengers, Domestic Avengers!, F/F, F/M, Flirty Avengers tbh, Flirty Tony, He's a bit of a douche to start but he's my fav character so he doesn't stay that way for long, I don't know how to tag that, I take it back, Idea that was based on a fanfiction.net fanfic, Into the Spider-Verse - Freeform, Iron Man 1 kinda Tony, M/M, More marvel characters to come, Multi, NOT AN ORIGIN STORY, Nanotech is bae, No Thanos as far as I know, No Vision, Not specified though, PTSD Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker speaks Italian, Peter can't control it, Peter gets a job, Peter has had his powers for several years now, Peter has sever sensory overloads, Peter has severe anxiety problems, Peter has very bad instincts, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter loves the Avengers, Peter needs a job, Peter's spider sense is dangerous to him, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Really understand that this is basically the Avengers being fuckbuddies with peter, Sassy Peter, So Tony has nanotech, They're actually kinda creepy with how possesive they are, Tony Stark speaks Italian, Tony is the first one who initiates the kiss kiss with petey, Virgin Peter Parker, Web Warriors Team, You get more Andrew Spidey sassTM than Tom Holland sass, bodyguard Peter, but hey, crack fic ish, don't mind it, i'm also awful at at writing sex scenes, it all works out in the end, peter is 18+, really srsly pls help, so as story goes along pls help, so pls help, toxic, what is this title, when i need it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Peter is trying to keep his Spider-Man job a secret and he needs to get a job. On his way to one of the interviews, he ends up walking into Stark industries, which, whoops his bad, I'm looking for the bathroom miss. But THEN some weird stuff happens and suddenly he's the Avengers' bodyguard. What the hell...?Oh, and the Avengers and SHIELD are looking for Spider-Man.Lovely.





	1. UPDATE

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a random thought that popped into my head. I had originally read something which gave me this idea but I'm not a hundred percent sure what it's called but it was on fanfiction.net. 
> 
> So yeah.

**So, like any recent story I've been making, I jumped into this way to fast.**

**It was like the water splashed my face and I was like GAWD YASSSSSSS and just**

 

 

**Totally flopped it.**

**I thought I jumped into a gigantic lake but really I just stepped into a puddle.**

 

 

**So, I am doing a remake of chapter 1 and continuing from there.**

 

**I promise, THIS WILL BE A GOOD STORY!!! I JUST NEED THE TIME TO MAKE IT THAT WAY.**

 

 

**  
Thanks to those who already gave kudos - it honestly, really does make me feel appreciated.**

**Love you all, and enjoy the real version of 'I needed the BATHROOM but I'll take the Job'.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Also, here's the deleted scene (the non-good one):**

 

**Peter Parker was fucking screwed.**

He was having a really awful day as well as being screwed.   
  
First, he got a notification that he would be kicked out of his apartment in eight days if he didn't pay up but whatevs. No big deal, he could find somewhere else. And he needed a job anyways (Because being Spider-Man didn't really make a paycheck) so he found several places to get a job. So far, all were bad. Nothing good. And all of it was done today. 

He had one last place to go to and hopefully that would be the jackpot but first he had to go to the bathroom. 

Peter didn't really look and instead just ran into one of the nearest buildings. He started walking towards the front desk, hoping to ask for a bathroom. He was cutting time a bit short, as the interviews started in about a hour, but he could swing the last few blocks with...

Peter patted himself and slowly closed his eyes, breathing out slowly. He didn't have his mask with him...

 _He'll have to take that risk_. 

"Hello, how can I help you today young man?" Peter jumped a bit when the desk clerk addressed him. 

"Ah, yeah I'm - " Peter started but ducked instinctively when a flare of pain ignited in the small of his neck. Peter grasped it, wincing but looked as to what actually happened.

A knife was in the wall above the clerk and she didn't look the slightest bit fazed. 

"Um, there's a - " Peter started again but had to dive when the pain ignited again. Grunting, Peter turned on the ground to look at the entrance. A figure clad in black was whipping knives at him. Peter scrambled out of the way, fleeing behind one of the desks. 

People had realized what was going on and some were starting to scream but as far as Peter knew, Knife Guy was focused on him. 

Panting a bit because it's been a while since Spider-Man has seen the light, Peter looked around the edge of the desk he was behind. Knife Guy threw a knife directly at his face and Peter dragged his face away. Peter took a deep breath and the tips of his lips flickered into a smile as he knew what was about to happen. 

The world around him slowed as his sixth sense kicked up. It was almost like echolocation except not. Peter felt the desk behind him - he could  _taste_ it - but if he looked beyond that he could 'see' Knife Guy. And he was standing over Peter, about to knife Peter to death.   
  
Peter turned and time sped up. Peter whipped his hand around the knife and grabbed the dude's wrist, flinging him over the desk and against the wall. 

Peter stared at the guy who was now knocked out and against the wall. He wiped his eyes and then dragged his hands against his pants. He swallowed and closed his eyes, recovering from the adrenaline rush. Peter looked up when he heard the click clacking of heels. 

"Okay, so that was great, you're free to go now," the desk clerk person was back and she was shooing the unconscious guy on the ground. 

Or maybe not-so-unconscious now because the guy was standing on his feet, nodding at the desk clerk and turned to Peter. 

"Good job, man," the guy's voice was muffled. "You're good...but you're going to have to get a lot better." And he walked off. 

"Congrats Mr. Parker," the clerk person, smiled, flashing teeth. "You're the new bodyguard for the Avengers." 

Peter stared at the woman. "Why - how - how did you - ?"

"Know your name?" the clerk shrugged her shoulders. "Easy enough. Jarvis did a scan when you entered the room." 

"Jar - oh ah  _fucking hell_ ," Peter let out a hoarse cry. "I'm in Stark  _Industries?_ " 

"Technically it's the Avengers Tower but same dif," the clerk tapped her foot impatiently, looking at her watch. "Listen, I gotta get you upstairs so let's get going - "

"Whoa whoa whoa who said yes?" Peter waved his hands and stared at her. "Because I know I never said yes - all I wanted was to go to the bathroom and instead I get knives thrown at my face and an offer to be the  _Avengers'_  bodyguard." 

"Do you  _have_ a job?" the clerk gave him a one-over. 

"I - yes," Peter stood, brushing him off as snootily as possible. "Yeah I do actually."

"Where, the club for gay daddies?" the clerk shot back. "Because I'm pretty sure you'd make it there," 

Peter squeaked and went bright red. 

The clerk giggled. "Well, with that face you're going to be on your knees in no time, come on," she clacked her way over to the elevator and for some reason Peter followed her obediently. He shouldn't be doing this. he should definitely be going home because he has something to do...which is nothing. 

* * *

 

At first, the clerk was a little tease in the fact that she kept on dropping gay lines that made Peter go red and feel slightly embarrassed but at the same time he was wondering what the heck the last bodyguard was to the Avengers. 

The clerk, which he found out who's name was Katie, brought him immediately to the penthouse level. She said that he can learn the schematics of the tower later to which he embarrassingly responded with that he already knew the entire tower. Katie just smirked at him and continued on. The Avengers were out on a secret mission or something so he was going to meet them later. 

He got to see all their rooms and the living room and the kitchen and other places that apparently needed to be looked into. Katie told him that most of the time the Avengers were always together. They never really split up so that made his job a bit easier. 

He only started to protest fully when Katie offered him a room. 

"No, I am  _not_ sleeping here!" he exclaimed. "That's - that's totally unprofessional and - "

"Okay fine," Katie shrugged. "But if the Avengers say you sleep here, you sleep here. If they say you sleep with them," Katie looked him hard in the eyes. " _You sleep with them_." 

Peter swallowed. That was soooo not ominous. 

* * *

 

Peter Parker looked at his small apartment that was still full of clutter and a total mess.

Peter sighed and started picking up the loose clothes and newspapers. He set the newspapers in a neat stack and threw the clothes in the closet. His 'job' starts tomorrow and his rent is due tomorrow too. Things were just going  _spectacular_. 

He threw a few more things away and opened up his lap top. The room was small, a closet shoved in a corner, a bed in another. The door banged into the bedpost too. There was one window in the other side. It had white blinds and Peter liked putting it open sometimes. He didn't really know why. 

Peter logged into the laptop and brought up his dad's papers. The spider that bit him was still a mystery to him. His dad's old laptop didn't provide a lot and it was starting to really annoy him. 

Peter looked through the files and closed it roughly as he was just getting more and more frustrated. 

Peter wiped his face and looked around his room. He briefly remembered the room he was offered but shook that out of his head. He had to get into a zone. Tomorrow, he was meeting the Avengers - 

 _knock knock_.

Peter froze. 

 _The hell?_  he mouthed to himself, walking to the door. He slowly opened it and froze. 

Anthony Edward Stark looked at him once, looked behind Peter and then scoffed. "You call that a room? Get your ass to the Tower now." Stark peered at Peter and smiled a bit. "Katie was right. You are a looker," 

Peter slammed the door shut. 

 


	2. Remake of Chapter 1 - My name is Peter Parker

**Peter Parker ~~was~~ _is_ Spider-Man. **

Who is Spider-Man? 

He's the angel of New York - from Montauk to the heart of New York City. He's the warrior that's been around for five years - going on six. He's the vigilante that police have come to accept because he isn't going anywhere. In fact, police have actually been communicating with him, asking for serious help if needed from NYC all the way to Buffalo New York. He's a hero and the heart and soul of New York City. He's the new Twin Towers with his affection towards kids and fierce protection towards the city itself. 

Spider-Man wants to be out there, saving little kids, screwing up super villains' plans, locking up muggers, stopping rapists. He wants to help New York, he wants to help the police, he wants to be a hero, he wants to be a hero for people. 

But there's one problem. 

A problem that's standing in his way and just won't give up. 

A problem that's making it hard to be hero - making it hard to save kids, screw up super villains' plans, lock up muggers, stop rapists. 

And that problem is SHIELD. 

Spider-Man jerked the web in his hand, flipping in and out of the light from the loud chopper above him. His ears were blown out and he was in the midst of a sensory overload as the chopper just got louder and the lights just got brighter. 

He could taste the ground beneath him, feel the rain hitting his hand with a muffled resounding sound. He struck out with another web, hoping to find cover. He was in the middle of the ground and air - both blocked by dark vehicles trying to take him into SHIELD headquarters. 

He realized he was panting beneath the mask, sweating up a storm. He felt it - felt the fear rolling off him in waves. The anxiety. The frantic nervousness - looking for away out, like a trapped animal.

It was at times like this when he wished Dark Spider was here. Dark Spider could counteract the sensors. He could control the overloads better than Spider-Man even though he's only had his powers for a few weeks. Spider-Man figured it was because the spider that bit Dark Spider had less serum than Spider-Man's. 

Spider-Man would be the first to admit that he was jealous and longed for Dark Spider's ability to turn invisible. 

 _It would certainly be useful in situations like this_. Spider-Man reflected, spinning through a tight squeeze from a crane and launching out the other side with animalistic power. 

Spider-Man was a bit surprised that SHIELD hasn't brought out the big guns yet, but he figured they were waiting until the last minute to do that - 

A sudden shot ran out and clipped Spider-Man's left leg. He stumbled but rolled instantly and got up almost right away. Luckily for him he had chased himself to the edge of Kips Bay. 

With a burst of effort, he exploded over the restaurant he recognized as Riverpark and into the East River (He just barely clipped Waterside Plaza doing that move but it was worth it). 

Spider-Man swam to the bottom, holding his breath as he circled around to United Nations International School. He broke the surface a few laps away but easily swam the rest of the way. 

He dragged himself out of the water, shaking with effort and pulled off his mask. 

Peter Parker gasped out loud, heaving as his hair flopped in his face. He pushed the brown locks back and looked downstream to where he had dived. The chopper was circling and he chuckled. Classic SHIELD - never learning. Constantly sticking to their old ways. 

Peter shoved his mask back on and took off, leaving the chaos behind him. 

Peter Parker returned to his apartment, sneaking in through the window. He paused at the window sill, looking around his small room. A kitchen was shoved in the corner with a island blocking it from the living room/bedroom.

Really, he can't even call it a bedroom because the fucking thing was just shoved in the opposite corner facing the TV with a couch in front of it. It was squished between the couch and wall with the window. 

Peter sighed and slipped through, tossing his Spider-Man suit into the closet corner. He dressed for night time just as there was a knock on his door. 

He checked the room - messy newspapers lined up the coffee table, check. Kitchen dishes not done, check. TV spilling static, che- hold up. Peter squinted at the TV. It  _definitely_ wasn't supposed to be doing that. Peter sighed and turned it off. He'll just have to use the radio because he can't fucking afford another TV right now. 

Peter opened the door to Miles Morales who pulled up a Taco Bell bag, grinning. 

"I've got tacos!" he exclaimed. 

"Good for you," Peter laughed, showing Miles in who scurried into his kitchen. "Now, what's up?" 

"You're on the news again," Miles dropped the Taco Bell bag and hopped the counter fluidly as Peter walked past him into the kitchen. Miles turned on the TV and tried to flick between channels. "You're TV is shit," Miles complained. 

"Get me money and I'll get a new TV," Peter shot back, turning the radio on. 

" _-caught chasing him again_ ," J Jameson was saying. " _An undercover government organization working to get Spider-Man - now isn't this saying something? Government officials don't want him out there so neither should we -_ " 

"Ew," Miles changed the channel, making a face. "Why do you listen to him?" 

"He was my old publisher before he cut me," Peter protested, defending himself. "Why not?" 

"He's a dick," Miles told him truthfully. Peter snorted. 

"Wow, and that's a reason to hate everyone?" Peter shot him a look. 

"Spider-Man is going to kill someone some day!" Miles announced, flopping on the bed and missing Peter's wince. "It's gonna happen, Pete. You can't stick to morals forever." 

"I can try," Peter whispered. 

"Why does Shield hate you anyway?" Miles was back on his feet - well, more like on the ceiling - and exclaiming Peter's bookcase. He flipped through a book and dropped it on the ground. 

"They think I'm a threat or someone who can turn into a threat and you better pick that up Mister!" Peter shouted, pointing to the dropped book. Peter's godson gave a meek smile and picked it up, placing it back in the bookcase. 

Miles flopped back on the bed and Peter joined him in front of the couch. They stared at the static-y screen for a moment before Miles spoke up. 

"Why don't you ask for help?" he prompted. "You know? From mom? She knows you're Spider-Man and she knows I'm Dark Spider so it's not like - "

"Mary Jane Watson is a lovely woman and she is the best," Peter conceded. "But she doesn't need to worry about me. She has you and her..." Peter trailed off, remembering the man he locked up from a day ago. The man had found old Vulture stuff and tried to use it to gain power. It ended him with life in jail. 

"I don't blame you for that," Miles whispered. His head was resting on the couch and Peter looked at him. "It was his own fault." 

There was a pause. 

"But isn't there someone else?" Miles flipped over, looking at the ceiling. "I mean, you're the big guy, and I'm your sidekick. And then you have the next big leader - Spider-Woman who - "

"Jess is nice and I don't want her to worry," Peter interrupted. "Besides, she moved to Baltimore to spread out 'Spidey - Influence'." Peter made a goofy face. 

"Arachne!" Miles pressed. 

"Julia is busy as well," Peter retorted. 

"Goblin, Spider-Gwen, Silk, literally anyone!" Miles cried. 

"I'm fine," Peter told him brusquely. 

There was another pause. 

"I'm getting you a job interview tomorrow," Miles decided. 

 


	3. MILES MORALES - YOU LITTLE -

**No fucking _way._**

He actually fucking did it. 

 _Miles got him a job at Stark Industries_. 

Peter didn't know  _what_  job but hopefully something that didn't have to do with the Avengers because - well. SHIELD? Spider-Man? Kinda self-explanatory. 

Of course, Peter was a bit skeptical at first. They were walking over there and Miles told him that he just walked in and asked if his godfather could get a job. They asked for Peter's age and name, Miles gave it to them and they said if Peter came the next day they would. 

"And what if you're wrong?" Peter asked for the millionth time, but this time they were right there at the door of Stark Industries. "What if I walk in there and it's the wrong place or -"

"Peter Parker get in there right now!" Miles cried exasperated. "Gwen said she would pick you up - also, don't mention that I called her Spider-Gwen last night." 

"Right," Peter looked at the glass doors. "Easy peasy just walk in, tell them my name - Miles this is a -" he turned around but Miles was gone. Peter frowned. "Dumbass. Thanks for the loyalty friend." He glanced around and then noticed the small dark blur signaling that Miles was acting out as Dark Spider for the day. Peter blinked. How the hell he managed to do that so fast, Peter had no idea. 

Peter pushed the door opens, suddenly very aware of the dirty and ripped up dark green jacket he was wearing. Plus the washed out jeans and scrappy addidas. They were the black, white, gold ones but they were so dirty it was hard to tell. 

He had a backpack slung over his shoulder just in case, looking like his old college self. He barely graduated - luckily teachers cared more about his grade than attendance - but looking back on it, he did wish he had taken a breather from Spider-Man and just focused on his school. It's what separated him from Gwen. 

Peter wandered around a bit, wondering exactly he should go when he heard a little 'ahem'. He turned quickly, looking at the voice like a lost puppy. The desk woman's name tag read Katie. 

"Are you looking for someone?" she asked. 

"Uh, yeah, ish," Peter scratched his head. "I'm - I'm Peter. Parker. Peter Parker, my godson got me an interview slash job here but I don't - "

A flare of pain shot up his neck and he ducked, whirling around in the process. He stayed crouching, channeling the painful tug towards where the danger was. After five years of being Spider-Man, he learned to listen to his spider bite very carefully. Miles had yet to do that. He screwed up once in school and now he can't trust the sense. 

Another knife above his head brought him back to the present. 

Peter dashed up, running to the other side of the room, testing a theory and yep, another knife right behind him. Whoever this guy was, he was targeting Peter. 

Peter turned to face the person, examining what the person could possibly offer. He was dressed in complete black, mask covering his face. Peter noticed that people had started scattering, running away. But the man was very focused on Peter which was a bit suspicious. 

He threw another knife and Peter flipped around it, not able to help the yell of "Seriously, where do you keep  _getting_ these things!" 

Peter landed smoothly and ducked over to one of the chairs. It was good and bad news that the knife dude was targeting him. Good because he was avoiding civilians and focused on Peter. Bad because he's focused on Peter. 

Another knife. Another dive. 

Peter was getting really fucking annoyed. 

He came in here for a job interview - a _job_ interview. A sit down, nice clothes, politely answer questions,  _interview_ for a  _job_ here at Stark Industries. That's what Miles told him. That's what Miles signed him up for. 

Not some fucking nut job case with a habit of being a  __ _coltello che lancia il douchebag del diavolo con cappuccio nero_. 

Yes, he speaks Italian.

And no, don't look that up. 

Peter ducked again and leapt up, wondering what to grab and throw at the damn guy. Knife Dude had froze, looking around which was a little weird. It was like he was a robot, examining his surroundings. 

Pain shot up his neck just as the knife sliced his cheek. 

" _Franculo,_ " Peter cursed, stumbling back and holding his cheek. He looked over his shoulder as he was backed up to the far end of the room. He yanked the embedded knife out of the wall, ducking again. 

He flipped up and tossed the knife directly at the man. It hit the guy in the face and he titled back, falling with a dull  _thud_. 

Peter wiped off the blood from his hand as his cheek continued to bleed itself out. He wandered over to the fallen person, approaching cautiously. The people around him had started to come out of their hiding spots, staring at Peter in amazement. 

"Wow," Desk-clerk-Katie came around from behind the counter and looked up. "Did you get that J?" 

"Yes I did, Miss Walters," came the smooth coordinated voice of JARVIS, Tony Stark's  _fucking Artificial Intelligence_. 

"Wait, what?" Peter shook his head from his amazed stupor to look at Katie. "What - what was that?" 

"That was a test," Katie replied as she looked at her clipboard, checking off boxes and recording answers. "Come back later today with your stuff," she peered over her rhinestone glasses to look at him. "Unless...this is all you have?"

"No, I have an apartment just a block from here," Peter shook his head, rubbing the top of his head in confusion. "What do you -?"

"Great," Katie ripped off a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Address," 

Obediently, Peter wrote it down and handed it back. Katie looked it over before continuing to talk. 

"A moving truck will come and move all your stuff here to the Tower, make sure to have your stuff in boxes or something for organization - " Katie prattled on as Peter tried to understand exactly what the fuck was going on. 

"Sorry, I'll repeat what I've been wanting to say since I kept on getting interrupted -  _what the hell is happening_?" Peter flailed his arms, staring at Katie. Katie blinked. 

"You were here for the interview right?" she frowned. 

"Yeah," Peter nodded. 

"That was the interview,"

Peter's nodding stopped. "You lost me."

"That was the interview," Katie repeated. "After the last unfortunate resignation, the Avengers need a new bodyguard." she nods to the papers he just signed - which, wait a minute when did he - ? - "And that's you."

Peter stared at her. 

Katie grinned. "See you in a few," and sashayed away. 

Peter slowly turned around and walked towards the exit. He instinctively started walking to his apartment. He opened and walked inside of it, looking around. 

Panic finally caught up with him and his throat closed and he gasped like a strangled fish. "What the  _fuck_!" 


	4. A/N

 

**Not an update Surprise!**

**I wanted to explain a little in depth about the characters simply because I'm taking them from sort of all over the place. From different comics/TV shows/movies. So here's images and the 'Background' part is what they're like and what's different about them blah blah blah.**

 

 

**Web Warriors:**

**Spider-Man (Peter Parker):**

****

_Background: Obviously, in reality, Peter looks slightly older than this since this series - Marvel's Origins - showcases Peter as 15 or 16. He's around 20 in this story as he got his powers when he was 14/15 in this story. However, this Spider-Man is just so cute. I love him XD. Also, at the beginning, Peter was sort of saying that his spider serum is stronger - that's because he was bitten by the spider first._

_As time went on, and it bit more people, it gave people other powers and less of it. In general, all of the Spider people have heightened abilities - not as much as Peter, his sensory stuff is seriously overloaded to the point where it's almost a fatal problem - and they can all stick to walls. Each person sort of has their own special power. That's just sort of the basics of this._

 

**Dark Spider (Miles Morales:**

 

_Background: Into the Spider-Verse Miles! He just looks so amazing in this comic-book like form and honestly, I don't know a lot of other Miles Morales'. Obviously, his extra powers are turning invisible - his 'flight or fight' response. He's also about 15 in this book. No ages are like, specifically mentioned. He was bitten after Ghost Spider._

**Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew):**

****

_Background: She doesn't really have a TV show type thing so this is just a general outline. Her extra power is a little OC which is she can communicate with Spiders. Which, in a way, means she can communicate with the Web Warriors. She was also bitten right after Peter._

 

**Gwen Stacey (Ghost Spider):**

****

_Background: Yes, I did use the Into the Spider-Verse version of Gwen Stacey. She does have the shaved side burn but from the ears down her hair is bright pink. She was never Peter's love interest - she was more of a sister to him. She was bitten after Arachne._

 

**Silk (Cindy Moon):**

****

_Background: Cindy won't play a huge part in this. And she doesn't really have a TV show as far as I know. She was bitten after Arachne_

 

**Green Goblin (Harry Osborn):**

****

_Background: Harry from the same TV show as Peter in this story. He's obviously older too. Basically, his origin is kind of like the Amazing Spider-Man in the fact that's he is best friends with Peter and grew up with Peter. They were like brothers when Harry found out he was dying. He left Peter and worked on this himself. When he came back, he was the Green Goblin which was saving him. The only - **only** \- person that can control Goblin is Peter. Anybody else, not going to happen. _

 

**Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon):**

****

_Background: Anya is also from the Marvel Origins. She's Spider-Girl. She is Miles' age and is - maybe? - dating him. Questioning that idea right now. She was bitten after Miles. Her little special power is being able to withstand extreme temperatures. Everyone else of the spider people start to go into hibernation after -5 degrees C. Peter literally just faints into a dead sleep he's that affected by it. The one who can withstand the most besides Anya is Spider-Woman. Spider-Woman falls asleep after -15, Anya at -20 to -25. Everyone else is between -5 and -14._

 

**Arachne (Julie Carpenter):**

****

_Background: She doesn't really have a TV show either. She was bitten after Spider-Woman. Julie's power is kind of shown in the photo. (He'rs might be a little OC too). There's this energy in her webs that makes that glowing kind of thing. She's also a bit of a loose canon. She's a bit more spider than anyone else so she acts more like a spider than human. The only people who can properly control her is Spider-Woman and Spider-Man._

 

 

 

**Avengers:**

**MCU characters for the most part. They're general origin story is that they're just this really tight-knit team of superheros.**

 

**_Names_ :**

**Iron Man (Tony Stark)**

**Captain America (Steve Rogers)**

**Thor (Thor)**

**Hulk (Bruce Banner)**

**Hawkeye (Clint Barton)**

**Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff)**

**Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff)**

**Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff)**

**Black Panther (T'Challa)**

**Falcon (Sam Wilson)**

 

_ **Others to be added.** _

 

 

 

 

**Alright, there you go, a little break in the story. Next chapter should be up soon!!**


	5. His name is Peter Parker

**Peter Parker should not be fan-boying right now.**

He really shouldn't be because if he gets outed by the Avengers that he's Spider-Man, that's it, game over. SHIELD will take him in, he'll have to telepathically contact Jessica so she can come and get the Web Warriors and get them the hell out of New York so yeah, this was a very bad idea. 

Peter was standing outside of ~~Stark~~  Avengers Tower and was waiting for Gwen to pick him up. She was probably a little late, trying to steal a car that she can easily give back later. Then again, Anya's family was living next to Peter so it shouldn't be too hard. 

Peter had anxiously texted Miles, saying  ** _Did you know that the interview was about being the Avengers' bodyguard?!?!_**

Peter was going to be very pissed if he said yes. 

The euphoria he got from the idea of being the Avengers' bodyguard, had quickly dissipated to oh no - oh  _hells_ to the no, what is he going to do? What is going to happen to his friends? What's going to happen to him? How is he -?

"Yo, Parker!" 

Peter lurched up from the park bench and scurried towards the road where Gwen was in a silver Audi. Her blond hair was a little dark and the shaved side of her head had a little spider carving in it. The recently-died-bright-pink-dye was uber bright against her dirty blond hair. Her pale skin was from years under the mask and she had a white, pink, and black zipper-jacket with black leggings. 

Her hand was lazily on the wheel and as they took off, Peter clasped the sides of the chair. Gwen was not bothered by it at all, just grinning and enjoying the sun time. The study-hard-get-good-grades Gwen Stacy was completely gone especially since the end of high school. Ever since she was bitten by the Spider, Gwen could care less. She's living on the streets - hopping houses and living with Julie or Arachne. 

Peter didn't know how he felt about that. 

"How'd it go?" Gwen grinned at him. 

"I got the job," Peter sighed. "But I wasn't able to refuse in that moment - "

"Why would you refuse?" Gwen interuptted, frowning. 

"Because I'm the Avengers' bodyguard," 

"Oh."

Gwen looked disinterested and Peter counted to 3 in his head. Gwen's eyes widened and Peter yelped when her hand slipped and they swerved on the road. 

"Oh! That is sooo not good!" she yelped. "What did you tell Jess?"

"Jess is - Jess is in Baltimore, she still doesn't know," Peter gripped the dashboard, breathing tight. "Watch the road, Stacey!"

"Sorry, but omg," Gwen breathed, swearing out a curse word in German? before looking at Peter. "What are you going to do?"

"I can't say no, can I?" Peter racked his brain. "No, I already said yes and signed the papers, I have to go in tomorrow."

"That's great," Gwen said dryly. "And while you screw this up, we can start packing our bags - "

Miles:  _ **No! You're kidding me! They said you would probably get a desk job! You're the Avengers' bodyguard!?!?!?!**_

"Whossa that?" Gwen's drawl came out a bit when she was freaked out. She would start slipping into spider language or something. The Web Warriors all had their quirks. Hers was just speaking spiders and talking to anything with eight legs (plus sometimes she could grow eight eyes/legs herself. But that freaked even  _her_ out so she quickly found a way to try and control that). 

"Miles," Peter responded. "He's the one who signed me up for the - "

"I know that - he told me!" Gwen's hiss was really starting to come out and that was bad because she had an Audi convertible so anyone - literally anyone - could hear her.

"Gwen, calm down," Peter ordered. "Let's talk about something else, 'kay? How's the team?" 

Gwen stilled. "Jess's is in Baltimore obviously, Julie's gone to say hi. Cindy's hanging out in the hide out - she hasn't got much to do today since the Hempstead epidemic."

"What happened?" Peter tried to recall what Cindy told him a few days ago but couldn't. He had talked with her and then was found by SHIELD so he had to get a move on. 

"Hempstead? Ferry boat? 100 and some people nearly died?" Gwen motioned with her hands and Peter remembered. 

"Right, forgot." 

"Anyways," Gwen sighed. "Miles had a Geometry test today - "

"Do you know how that went?" Peter asked. 

"You could always ask MJ," Gwen replied. "Or Miles." 

There was a pause as Gwen's face softened. "I haven't called her that since high school," 

"Neither have I," Peter admitted. He slowly reclined in the seat, thinking about how simple life used to be. Before the spider bite. "Anya's obviously at home - "

"With Harry," Gwen added. "I dropped by before I picked you up and Harry was nearly caught by the police again. He's crashing at Anya's before he tries to find a new place."

"He could always live with me," Peter shrugged. 

"The last time you two did that," Gwen laughed. "You two nearly ended up literally sleeping together!"

"Are you ever going to let us live that down?" Peter groaned, smacking his face. "We were seventeen and drinking - we didn't  _mean_ to!" 

"Ha, you still did," Gwen poked him and Peter slouched in the seat, covering his face. 

"What about Carpenter?" Peter sighed. 

"She's always a loose canon," Gwen shrugged. "I haven't seen her in three days. My best guess is something came up and she's either hiding or going to Jessica." 

"We should get in touch with her," Peter said absentmindedly. The last time they left Arachne unattended she ended up spreading a virus in Syracuse. 

"Yeah," Gwen parked the car in front of an apartment that Peter quickly realized was his. "Miles says he's coming over tonight - we all are," 

"Awesome," Peter clamored out of the car. "Bronx sound good?" 

"We meant your house," Gwen gave him a look. 

 "Gwen, you  _know_ what that house is like!" Peter covered his face. 

"We don't care," Gwen shrugged. "See ya tonight!" and zoomed off.

Peter sighed and groaned. Peter walked towards his apartment, swearing to himself because how the hell was he supposed to fit the Web Warriors in his 5 by 10 inch household? (Yes, that is inaccurate but Peter could care less right now). 

Peter unlocked the door, and looked around before sighing and quickly started to clean up. It was around 1 and they were probably going to show up around dark so that would be 5 ish. He had four hours to clean up his apartment and make food. 

Peter got to work. 

"Hey guys!" Tony Stark scaled the stairs, running up them to the penthouse level where all the Avengers usually hung out. He waved the papers in his hands triumphantly. "Guess what Katie just told me!"

"What?" Steve moved from his usual spot on the couch and walked over to Tony, squinting at the papers. 

"Guess!" Tony repeated smugly. 

"We have a new Iron Man," Clint replied cheekily from the ceiling. 

Tony glared. "No." 

"We have a new Tony Stark," Natasha suggested. 

"No!"

"We have a new bodyguard," Wanda said dryly, curled up on the couch with her brother who was snoring like there was no tomorrow. 

"No - wait - that's correct! How'd you know?" 

"Psychic remember?" Wanda made a face at Tony who nodded slowly, remembering. 

"Seriously?" Sam came in with Thor and Bruce. "You've guys got another one?"

"So do you!" Tony poked his side. "Bird-y."

"Nuh-uh," Sam shook his head. "I'm taking a break from super hero business. T'Challa wanted to show me his home."  

"Oh that's right, you're boyfriend wanted to show you his land of wonders," Tony made kiss-y faces, laughing and Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Alright I'm out," Sam sighed and peaced out before leaving. 

Steve gave Tony a look who shrugged. 

"Who is this new bodyguard?" Thor boomed, looking at Tony. 

"Yeah and when are we gonna meet him?" Bruce asked, slurring slightly from sleep deprivation. 

"Uh, we're gonna see him tomorrow - " Tony read the papers. 

"Ooh, another guy," Natasha pretended to be interested, rolling her eyes. Another guy,  _great_. 

"And his name is Peter," Tony announced. "Peter Parker."


	6. Best Day Ever

**Peter Parker woke up late.**

Last night had been one hell of a party. Gwen and Miles showed up together and then Anya and Harry showed up later on. Miles and Gwen brought at least a dozen pizzas - saving Peter the hassle. Except, instead having him take it and try and set it up in his tiny kitchen apartment. 

Cindy swung in through the window - crashing into the TV so Peter _definitely_  had to replace it. She came with news saying that Arachne ran down to Jess's place to hang out. Everyone kind of figured that though so it wasn't totally knew. 

But the party kind of ended weirdly. Anya and Harry had to get the hell out of there because somehow the police ended up there. Harry turned into the Green Goblin and took Anya with him, both crawling into the sewers to escape. 

Cindy and Gwen put on their costumes and ducked out of there as fast as they could since Ghost-Spider and Silk were the next two hated Web Warriors. It probably went something like Spider-Man, Ghost-Spider, Silk, Green Goblin, Spider-Woman, then Silk. Arachne isn't even on that list because she's just so uncontrollable. (Ghost-Spider should be higher than Spider-Man since she tends to do her own thing - to the point where she's nearly a mercenary. Peter is constantly questioning her sometimes but in the end, Gwen is always right). 

So when the police finally walked in, it was just Miles and Peter. Peter opened the door like he should and Miles was watching with rapt alert. The police though just came by to say that Peter is requested. 

At the Avengers Tower. 

Peter said that he'll get there tomorrow morning and then closed the door. Then he had to call Mary Jane to pick up Miles who was ditched by Gwen. He called her MJ. That was embarrassing. 

So he didn't fall asleep until like four am and then he woke up at twelve which was  _bad_ because he's supposed to be at Avengers Tower at ten!

Peter scrambled out of bed, throwing things from his apartment into a sack. He looked at the broken TV and then at his kitchen. He didn't put in any food (obviously) and instead shoved all of his clothes in it and his other personal belongings. He grabbed a photo frame and stopped.

It was a photo of him, Harry, MJ, and Ned....when Ned was still alive.

It was after the Oscorp field trip where Peter got his powers. Three months later, he met Spider-Woman, and then everyone else. Gwen became his friend when Ned died. 

Peter shook his head and then stuffed it in his bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder and looked around. He counted up everything rapidly, making sure he had what he needed when it happened.

Sometimes, when his emotions heightened without him noticing - he could go into some pretty sever sensory overloads. Like really bad. Luckily, the worst ones he had around someone else he knew. Gwen woke him up once and she looked absolutely terrified. She told Peter that his heart had stopped for a solid five minutes since the overload started. 

And now - when he was alone - one started. 

He woke up, scrambling around, terror closing his throat as he let out choked sobs. Tears streamed steadily down his face and he knocked into the dresser. His hand scrambled for purchase, gripping something and pulling when it broke in his fingers. His hand fell to the ground when the entire bookcase shelf he grabbed fell to pieces. 

He gasped and scrambled to his feet, his breathing slowly steadying. He looked around for a moment, hoping everything was okay. 

He couldn't do this. 

He would go to the Tower and tell them he couldn't do this. He could get caught - he could have another episode. He could - he could totally fucking  _loose it_.

And he would have no way to explain it. 

Peter swung the door close, leaving the apartment key and building card on the doorstep. After he retired from the job, he would have to find a new apartment since this one he could no longer afford. 

Peter hopped down the railing, landing smoothly on his feet. He looked around, before shouldering his pack and running to the street. He didn't stop running, making his way towards the Avengers Tower. 

He skidded into the room and the receptionist from last time was there, looking at him in annoyance. Her head was cocked and her eyebrows raised. 

"You're la- " she started. 

"I quit," Peter announced. 

Her mouth dropped and she stared at him. 

"Um, no," she shook her head. 

"I can quit," Peter frowned. "It's my right to quit whatever job I don't want."

"By the contract you signed, you have to try this for at  _least_ three months," the woman replied. Peter's heart stopped. 

"The - the contract I signed," he croaked out. "The first time - that -"

"Yeah," the woman suddenly look smug. "Don't worry about being late - the Avengers won't kill you. Maybe a little maiming but nothing too bad -"

"What?" Peter squeaked. 

"Go down the hall to the right where the elevator is -" she continued. 

"Is this the new bodyguard?" Pepper Potts was suddenly at the desk, handing off some papers to the receptionist. She took them and nodded to Pepper. Pepper smiled. "I can take him." 

"Great," the woman smiled. "I'm Katie by the way. Feel free to contact me whenever, Mr. Parker." 

"Right," Peter croaked, making a slightly high-pitched noise. He followed Pepper in a bit of a daze. 

There goes his retirement. 

 

"...and this is the main floor," the elevator doors opened and Pepper walked through, leading Peter. She pointed to a room a few paces down to the left. "Above are all the Avengers rooms and then the main living room plus kitchen is out over there." she pointed straight. "The gym, warehouse, and lab is one level down - nobody but the Avengers can access that. But if you ask, maybe you can get clearance in there." 

"Sweet," Peter muttered, walking into his room. 

"Get comfortable," Pepper smiled. "And Katie and I will help you out if the Avengers become too much," 

"How would they...?" Peter turned, frowning. 

"Oh um," Pepper coughed. "I don't know if you know, but they're a bit more than... _family_ and they tend to crush pretty hard on whatever new bodyguard they get. Like, the last bodyguard had to leave mostly because he needed some down time from their sex -"

"Whoa-kay," Peter held his head. "That's great. Alright. Good to know." Pepper shrugged a little helplessly, smiling nervously. 

"Don't let that deter you though," she said quickly. "If you don't like the attention just tell them. They listen. Promise." 

"Okay," Peter said slowly, looking around the spacious room. "This is all mine?" 

"Yep," Pepper nodded. 

"And - what - what exactly do I  _do_?" Peter added, turning to her. 

"Oh, you're more of their manager, roomate, and sometimes fuck buddy," Pepper told him and Peter closed his eyes, wincing a bit. 

"Ah okay," he nodded. "Good to know, thank you."

"Any time," she said cheerfully. "See you around Mr. Parker," she left. 

"Call me Peter!" Peter called after her. Pepper gave a laugh of acknowledgement and then she was gone. 

Peter looked around the room, sighing. He started setting stuff up, putting the personal belongings on the desk and dresser that was there. He put up a few posters but not much. He threw the clothes in the walk-in-closet that was off to the left. Mini built in bookcases were on one side of the wall.

The room opened to a floor-to-ceiling window that was eh...twenty feet tall. The closet was straight to the right and a bed to the left. The dresser and desk was next to the closet. A spiral staircase led to a half loft on top of everything else. Peter jogged up those stairs to look around. 

It was completely and totally empty. 

Peter sighed. He sat down, holding his head. This was a lot. A  _lot_. 

"Hello! He- _llooo_!" 

Peter bolted upwards. He leaned over the staircase to look down. 

Someone was looking around and that someone was Tony Stark. 

Who was looking at him. 

Tony Stark grinned. "Hey!" 

Peter gulped. 


	7. A/N

Hopefully I can get this finished but hey! Rough idea of what Peter's room looks like:

 


	8. Something's fishy about Spidey

"Stark!" Steve yelled. "I need you to go to the left! Cut off their flank - no -  _wait a minute_!" 

"That's not the flank!" Tony yelped, peeling off to the right as there was a roaring sound of one of these aliens launched at him. He twisted in the air and shot upwards, the nanotech forming one strong thruster on his feet. 

He twisted in the air again and landed on the roof of one of the buildings, blasting aliens left and right as they crawled up the sides. "Right. Okay. So I'm fucked guys." 

"Language!" 

Tony twisted to the right to see a familiar sight of red and blue, sticking two of the aliens together. 

"Oh hey you. Shield's looking for you," Tony commented, snarking. 

"Oh hey you. Look out behind you, you," the kid snarked back and Tony ducked as the kid threw out a webbing above him. He turned to see an alien struggling and snapping in the webbing. 

"Right." Tony tapped into the comm. "Spidey's out here helping." 

"Spider-Man? The vigilante?" Steve's alarmed voice came through. "Stark, isn't Shield -?"

"Is he here to help?" Thor interrupted. 

"I think so," Tony was watching the Spider-Kid as he flipped around the other buildings, helping out the spies below. "Also. Steve, shut up, everyone shut up, we need to solve this first." 

Steve harrumphed. 

"Done over here," Natasha announced and Tony peered over the side to see her and Clint talking to the Spider-Man. 

"Bruce-y." Tony declared through the comm, patching himself into a private line back to the Tower. 

"Yeah?" Bruce sounded tired. 

"Something's fishy with Spidey!" Tony announced. 

"Ok, what?" 

"I think...we know him." Tony kept watching the interaction and as Steve and Thor walked over, Natasha decidedly made a move towards Spider-Man but he leapt off and ran away. "Hmm." 

"Alright Tony," Bruce sipped something. "I'll see you all back at the tower." 

Tony kept his eyes trained on the figure of Spider-Man as JARVIS whispered, "I know who he is, Boss." 

Tony grinned. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Peter Parker struggled to open the window on the side of the Tower. 

He frantically used his super strength to break open the window which was a bad decision in hindsight but he was too panicked to care. 

He slid through and slinked down around, throwing off his suit which became increasingly frantic when a banging noise occurred at his door. 

"Parker!"  _Natasha_. 

Peter ripped everything off and threw it in his duffel bag, holding it as he frantically searched around for somewhere to hide it. 

 _Thinkthinkthinkthinkthink_. 

"Parker!" 

_Panicking - can't think - work on instinct._

Peter tossed the duffel bag out of the window so he was uncovered and just in his boxers but his heart dropped not from that. 

 _Instincts bad_. 

"Parker open the door." pause. "Please." 

Peter panicked, shoving on pants and shimming into a shirt but he froze when his eyes peeked out and found Natasha in his room, looking at him up and down as she leaned against the door frame. 

"Nice abs." she teased. "Tony wants to see you in the lab. Get going Petey." 

Then she left, swaying her hips as she left. 

Peter went beat red as he swallowed hard remembering he could stop it at any point. 

It had only been about a week since he had been here and everyone was really nice. They were all clearly taking their time and Peter was grateful. 

Peter swallowed and looked at himself to check before leaving and heading to the lab. Peter figured Tony would be there. 

"Hey Mr. Stark?" Peter knocked lightly to announce himself and something clanged as Tony appeared from behind a different machine. 

"Oh hey Spidey!" Tony grinned, launching the wrench behind him, making a loud noise and wiping his hands. "What's going on?" 

"Nat said you wanted to -" Peter's brain registered Tony's words and he froze, his mouth parted as he stared at Stark. 

Tony's grin widened. "Finally caught up huh?" 

Peter panicked again and attempted to run but Tony barked, "Jay, lockdown!" 

The door was locked. 

Peter whirled and glared daggers at Tony as his eyes flicked around to find an exit. 

"Hey hey hey," Tony raised his hands. "You're like 20 right? Not my business to go moving in on that. Jay scanned you when you left the fight this morning and nobody else knows so it's fine." 

"You're going to turn me in," Peter said coldly. 

"For what?" Tony's face went blank and then he gave a sly smirk. "For looking so cute today? Cus yeah, then you're  _definitely_ going to jail." 

"What?" Peter frowned. 

"What what?" Tony responded walking over until they were face to face. "Hey kid look, I don't  _know_ anything. Nothing." 

"Nothing?" Peter whispered. 

"Nothing." Tony promised. There was a pause as Peter let out a small breath. "I just want one thing." 

Peter seized up again. "Which is?" 

"This,"

And with that, Tony Stark promptly smashed his lips against Peter's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I'm back! 
> 
> I got an abrupt spree of inspiration and wowie, I think we might have some lovey dovey sex scenes and then uhm *cough cough* comes the real conflict which uh oh. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter, I'll be back in three months. Lov y'all


	9. Inspiration for a part in last chapt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N again


End file.
